


What Can a Closet Do For You?

by scratches



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, F/M, WTF Bucky, dlbingo, dlbingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Darcy and Sam bang it out in a closet.Can Bucky Barnes just go away already?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	What Can a Closet Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all the folks participating in the Darcy Lewis Bingo!

Title: What Can a Closet Do For You?  
Square (letter, number, and prompt):  
D/2--Darcy/Sam & D/4-- Closet Sex  
Pairing/Main Ship: Darcy/Sam  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Triggers: some not so graphic sex?  
Summary: Sam and Darcy get it on in a supply closet and get interrupted.  
Word Count: 714

What Can a Closet Do For You?

"Hold me up, I'm slipping," Darcy laughed heartily. 

Sam's hands gripped her ass and hitched Darcy higher against the door of the closet and they both laughed. "I got you, I got you," Sam laughed loudly with her.

"Someone's going to hear," she laughed harder and louder while tightening her arms around his shoulder.

"Yeah, no shit," he laughed again while slowly shifting his hips. Darcy moaned loudly as she sank further on him.

They both looked up at one another, eyes wide and smiles brilliant as the push and pull of their activity increased. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Darcy bent her head into the crook of Sam's shoulder and laughed more, clenching around him. "You mean in here?"

"Yeah," they kept smiling and Sam had to adjust his grip on her ass again. He pushed Darcy against the door of the closet a little firmer. 

"Yo, I don't know," Darcy arched her back against the door and ground her hips against his. 

Sam's belt jingled with their movements around the middle of his thighs. "Because this was a great idea." 

"Yup," Darcy laughed harder and Sam joined in before they met halfway for a sweet slow kiss.

Their laughter eventually caught the attention of two men who were actually looking for Sam Wilson. Sam was slowly thrusting into Darcy when the loud pounding on the door started. "We know you're in there."

"Fuck off, Barnes!" Darcy laughed before she reached between the two of them and rubbed fast at her clit. Sam's eyes went wide. "He's not ruining this for me."

Another fist banged on the door, "I thought you knew how to treat a lady right, Sam."

He laughed, "I am treating her right!" He fucked Darcy a little faster, their eyes wide and smiles large.

"Steve has his disappointed face on," Bucky said. They could feel his body settle against the other side of the door.

"You're such a fucking creep," Darcy yelled, her voice hitching at the end.

"Y'all aren't as big of a deterrent as you think you are," Sam said just as loud, staring down at Darcy's hand moving quickly.

Bucky's fist banged against the door again. "What would your mother say?"

"My mother _suggested_ it," Darcy said loudly, clenching tightly around Sam.

"Not your mother," they heard Bucky sigh and the door creak as he stood up.

"I hope you're being safe in there!" Steve called.

"Yup, Sam's got both hands holding me up!" Darcy laughed. Sam wrapped one arm under her ass and the other around her lower back as they continued.

"Hey, you asked, Steve," Bucky said. Steve must have one of his long suffering looks on.

"Let's get out of here," Steve said loud enough for them to hear.

"Finally," Sam laughed as they heard a stairwell door slam. He picked up her pace and stared at Darcy. She was still laughing. "Hot damn, you're amazing."

"You too," she leaned in and kissed him hard. 

When they finally opened the door, Natasha stood there filing her nails with a sharp metal file. She pointed it at Darcy, "Jane needs you, she told me where to find you." Natasha moved her file to Sam. "Thor wants to smite you for disgracing her honor, Barnes gave him the idea."

The two of them looked at one another, then at Natasha, and back at each other. "So...how long were you out here exactly?" Darcy asked.

Natasha pushed off the wall with her biker boot and stared at the couple, "Long enough."

"You didn't stop Barnes or Steve, did you?" Natasha shrugged and smirked. Sam shook his head and sighed. "This team, you're all trolls."

"Hey, at least she didn't interrupt!" Darcy said cheerfully before punching him lightly in the bicep a few times. "I appreciate a good wingman." She held a fist out to Natasha and the redhead ignored it. "Ok, alright, just take him away to spar." Darcy looked at Sam, "And tell Thor that the only man he should be smiting for my honor is Johnny Biceps."

"Johnny Biceps?" Sam's brow raised.

"He'll know." Darcy said mysteriously before walking off towards the labs.

"Johnny Biceps?" He asked Natasha.

She shrugged her slim shoulders, "I'm sure Thor will tell us the riveting tale."


End file.
